


Hevy's Forest

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and are super precious, doesn't need many tags, domino squad fluff, except domino squad loves each other, more writing inspired by Hevy's Adventures, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hevy wants to explore, the rest of Domino Squad is happy to let him.





	Hevy's Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I never posted this on ao3. It's from sometime last summer. Super short but I love it. Based off of this [Adventure](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/148375801824/kristsune-hevy-had-fun-exploring-a-forest-of)

Hevy was sitting with the rest of Domino Squad in the middle of a very strange forest. His brothers were in a tight circle, everyone touching shoulders to knees. Hevy couldn’t stop looking up. These trees were like nothing he’d ever seen before. 

Echo touched his shoulder, “Go, we all know you want to. There’s no threat at the moment. Just, stay close, and be careful.”

Hevy smiled at Echo, “Thanks,  _ vod’ika _ .” He pushed off Echo and Cutup’s shoulders. They immediately scooched closer together.

Hevy spent the next hour exploring, climbing, and appreciating the unique nature of these trees. He couldn’t have been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
